flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Peacock/lord shen
WARNING:EDIT MY PAGE, I WILL EDIT ALL OF YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you. _________________________________________________________ I started playing fly like a bird3 a long time ago, i would use the name Fasty(don't ask me why..) and would often hang out at hill1 or city1. in 2011 i started using the name Lord Shen and met more people. this was the time when hacking started, so city1 would often get taken over by different hackers. eventually i stopped going to city 1 and now stay in rooms lower then 4. i sometimes go to city to see whats happening. I use the name Nigel! right now but people still call me Shen. _____________________________________________________________ ENEMIES BlackWolfK!ng and Kapro. Blackwolfking and Kapro are 2 of Shens main enemies. Kapro, with the help of Blackwolfking chased Ace bandit away and made him quite playing the game. They tried to do the same to shen but he refused to leave. Kapro then told shen he wouldn't harm him but kill all of his friends instead. Kapro then started to follow shen everywhere. He kept stalking Shen and AUC where ever they went(see the video below). Blackwolfking and Shen didn't get along either. Blackwolf would constantly call Shen Lord sh*t, and this made shen mad at him. Blackwolf would always kill shen whenever he saw him. now Blackwolf doesn't kill Shen but they arent exactly friends.. Shen is aslo (sometimes) enemies with cherie and her depressed friend blackcatzcl. Blackcatzcl constantly would complain about why she should quit the game or how she was always disappointed with someone or just simply acting depressed. Shen tried to help her get over the problems but it never worked. the thing that didn't make sense was Blackcatzcl always said she should quit, so shen told her to take a break for a little while, so she got pissed off at him for saying what she said herself.. other enemies worth mentioning are Vespula,Dominula, Malicifrons and Polesties these were the people who thought they were wasps. i will leave it at that. _________________ WITH CHERIE cherie was his mate 3 years ago, He met cherie at city1 a long time ago and the problems started when shen and mafia started fighting over her. Shen and mafia were friends at first but then turned enemies. eventually shen and mafia were friends again. he also was there when pic (a bird) set up cherie and thug, pic asked cherie to be his mate(idk why don't ask me) and she said yes, even though she has a mate. he then went and told everyone and then told thug. thug had enough of this and said they better break up so they did. at in6 they broke up(and yes it was actually quite dramatic) even though Shen tried everything he could to stop it. Now cherie blames Shen for it and gets mad at him a lot. she also is still mad at him for calling her a bad name (it was sl*t) even though he was set up by someone els. He now dosnt see cherie much and if he does , doesn't talk to her. * *He is now friends with cherie again, they forgave each other at in6. ______________________________ WITH THE ROLEPLAY CLANS. when Shen first started playing flab3 he met the shadow clan. He tried to be friends with dapple frost but it didn't end well. he hated the shadow clan and often tried to kill them. he started to hate all the clans because whenever he went somewhere they just killed him or told him to leave. or the "this is our territory now get out"… Shen became known by the clans and a lot of them were enemies with him. now most of the clans have left and only a few role-players are still around. but 4 still are around ...He hated 4 people who role-played as wasps. (yes there were people who rp as wasps…) He actually killed 3 of them (in role play). the main ones he was after where Vespula, Dominula, Malicifrons and a few others. Vespula hated shen and said they "had to be enemies" that it was "meant to be". he killed Malicifrons with a fly swatter and Vespula with a power washer( one of his friends helped). Polesties , heartbroken that Malicifrons died, ran away and was never seen again until…... After he killed them,(no kidding) they actually came back and role played as fish. yes. FISH. but he was a seagull so he role played that he ate them and killed them yet again. it got really annoying when they came to the wiki(yes i know it was them) and started messing stuff up. they have finally left… i hope... ___________________________ HACKERS. in 2011(or whenever, some time around then,) people started using a thing called "cheat engine" that allowed them the hack the game, this let them do things like super poo(poo 50 times a second) and twig hack( make a nest with no twigs). over time more people have started hacking and know apt more hacks, like immortal hack and super chick hack. there are also crazy hacks like vertical poo and twig hack and one where a hacker can poo on you from a distance away. Shen knew a few hackers but doesn't like hacking very much, he's never hacked. ________________________ ACE BANDIT Shen also knew a bird named ace bandit but he changes his name a lot. He was one of Shens best friends, and ace trusted shen. But ace bandit started to get annoying. He would fake his own death a lot of times, say he had cancer in real life, plus he had 23 girl friends on flab3.. yes i counted….. people started turning on ace bandit and pretty much everyone in flab3 hated him. Shen was the only one who actually liked ace but he disappeard when blackwolfking and krapa chased him away. they tried to make shen leave to but he will never leave. ____________________________ ALPHAUNDERCAT Shen met a bird named alphaundercat one day and they became friends, together they made the glitches of fly like a bird 3 wiki . After a few months AUC said that his computer broke down and that he couldn't play the game anymore, but shen saw his youtube channel and saw that he was still playing other games. when shen asked why AUC deleted his youtube account and disappeared from the game. a month later he came back for a day but the left again and hasn't been seen or heard from since ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxv6DQPz9MQ : Kapro chasing shen and auc.(the video was deleted) Shen and AUC also made a wiki called the http://glitches-on-fly-like-a-bird-3.wikia.com /wiki/Special:WikiActivity(now owned by shen) ________________ VALERIE SWIFT (by valerie not shen) It is said that ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ has a friend called Valerie Swift... She tries to help him to talk to Mafia becuz since that they were enemies so Valerie tries to help him because Mafia calls Valerie his sister, but Valerie didn't mind it much so she called him her brother... So LordShen asked Valerie if she would kill him, but Val said she wont so Shen trusted her to help him... But Valerie is sometimes gets confused when lord shen and mafia are face to face in c1, when LordShen shouted "Talk to mafia valerie!" but Mafia said "Let's kill him Val", so Val didn't know who to choose to help them, so she didn't help any of them... She had said something wise but nobody seemed to see it but a normal bird did, (this is me, the one who edited this wiki xd) She said "What's the point of killing the other? he will just come back and fight all over again, it's better to stay out of their way than to get sucked in it"..... But the bird named Han realised that none of the birds saw what Valerie just said, so he thought that he was the only one who knew about it and now shared it with the others... by valerie swift OTHER FRIENDS Cyborus - One of Shens main friends, Cy often hang out with him. King - sometimes hanging out with shen and other friends. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ABOUT personality: Kind but i don't like people who piss me off hobbies: playing flab3 favorite color: blue species:white peacock or cockatoo(in role-play) age: 15 clan: the Macaw Army friends: , cyborus,alphaundercat, ace bandit,cherie(if he still playes…), and a few others enemies(these might change): cherie(volcano,kinky,skysthelimit,bluebird ect..) kapro(torch, other names) blackwolfking, donna(blackcatzcl), others... nonames,bad hackers, role-players __________________________________________________ TRIVIA * ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ has been playing on fly like a bird since it came out i mean the first one came out and he plays on the 3rd one now * he uses the name Nigel and Evil bird! a lot (as Evil bird! he's a crow) his names often have a ! after them. * his name Lord Shen originated from kung fu panda2 and his name Nigel is from Rio(the movie) * hes often a seagull and claims hes a white peacock * he's often in city1 or the 7 scapes * right now in fly like a bird3, he hates the wasps. they are sooooo annoying! * ____________________________________________________________________________________